Fetch Modi
Fetch Modi You can place you usermade Fetch Modus here, just put the name of the modus (Example, Recipe Modus) as the header and explain what it is! Pocket Modus The Pocket Modus is Tohias Driftos' choice for a Modus. It is a simple and easy Modus that allows you to access your items at ease without any trouble. You have five free Captchalogue Cards to begin with, but you can gain more in a couple of ways. Once you Captchalogue can item, you can easily find it again, but more times than often, your Captchalogue Cards may be reshuffled when you try to retrieve an item. When carrying more than you can actually carry, item have fall out of its Captchalogue Card and be replaced by what ever you attempted to pick up. It is possible that running about recklessly may also drop an item, intentionally or not. Slot Machine Modus This is Arboro Cyprio's Modus. In order for it to work, you have to have at least 3 items Captchalogued. When trying to select a card, a slot machine spins and gets different results depending on what it lands on If it matches all three- item drops normally If two- both Items drop out If none- All of your items fly out in random directions. It's not very conventional and albeit, annoying, but Arboro does not carry many items around with him, so It's not too much of a problem (plus, putting a bet of a small amount of Grist on the item you want will increase its chances of matching up). Poker Modus The Poker Modus is Loan Moss' Modus of choice. This Modus currently set to Five Card, representing the card game Five Card Stud. It works in a similar way, except the Captchalogue Cards are the deck. Every time an item is picked up the entire deck of Captchalogue Cards is reshuffled. From that deck five cards are drawn and these five cards are the only ones that can be used until the deck is reshuffled. To reshuffle the deck, the player must pick up another item. Items drawn may be dropped and picked back up, thus reshuffling without having to find a new item. The player also reserves the right to call for the drawing of a number of new cards, but must offer up an equal amount of cards in exchange. This can be done with all currently drawn cards. It may only be done once per shuffle. On the other side of the Poker Modus is the option for Hold 'Em. Loan has not used this setting yet and is afraid to because he already understands Five Card. Book Modus This Modus is Mellohi Scratch's Fetch Modus, It works a lot like the Recipe Modus, except it does not show the recipe at the back, instead, it shows the player who first made the thing in the card It is very simple to use, except with the odd mistake here and there. If you own this modus, your trademark image goes on the cover to prove its yours. Unless you don't have a trademark image... then it would be just blank. DJ Beat Modus Allison Scratch's modus. Kinda works like a Beat pad. You have to make a sweet beat to get the item you want. Jerk Wad Modus All you have to do is be a jerk wad and everything will shoot out at you. Lamest modus ever. Clover Modus This Modus is not yet used by anyone, but was made by an Irishman with too much time on his hands. Anything Captchalogued is stored in a four-leaf clover, similar to the 8-ball modus. All four leaves must be plucked to access the item. Unfortunately for the user, the clovers can die if not cared for, and if the clover dies, the item is destroyed. 80's Stereotype modus Bert Boxton's modus. It was originally 70's stereotype modus, and before that a blank modus, but he asked his mysterious pen pal to remake it. Twice. Basically it puts items in 80's related items such as a keyboard, a 1984 apple computer, and Ronald Reagan's face. To open it, you have to dial it up on Pesterchum. Problem Sleuth Modus Jenny McFee's first modus. It's incredibly straightforward. There are simply five item slots, a pocket slot, a hat slot(optional), and a weapon slot. The weapon slot can by used as an alternative to the Strife Specibus. The modus also gives the following extra status bars: Vim, Imagination, and Pulchritude. Target Practice Nephim Lekiar's modus. This is pretty simple to grasp knowledge of, but hard to use depending on the item you need. If it's an important item, the target that pops up will be extremely hard to it. Yet if it's just an ordinary item that you don't care about, it'd be so trivial you might just forget it. The Everymodus This is Alternate-Timeline Jenny McFee's modus, later given to Jenny McFee. This modus has a default nine cards, but can be expanded in numerous ways. It also comes with a new set of stats; Nutrition (used to replenish health), Creativity (used for sort of alchemizing stuff), Toxicity (an impairment stat), Drunkeness (another imapirment stat), and Radiation (an unpleasent stat). It was alchemized with a basic modus and the A Beginner's Guide to the End of the Universe comic book. Clockwork Modus Quint Stanton's modus of choice. It's a very straight forward system, but one must be extremely good at memorizing times, as a item can only be used if the time it was captchalogued is guessed correctly. Lucky because Quint is perfect at memorizing times down to the nanosecond. Lock and Key Jaliha Cearon's modus. Selected item is locked until user uses a key created for that selected item. Creates a lot of keys to hold on to, by the way. Sue Modus Serenity Smythe's modus. It basically holds whatever she wants, as much as she wants, when she wants. It's completely perfect and a deadly bore. Poetry Modus Kaliara Ramauaa's modus. It encrypts the items' names into Atbash, sorts them into 26 rows made by the first letter, and places them into 26 columns by theme, and Kali has to make an acrostic out of the atbash'd name of the item. Quite strange. Holo Modus Kento Ketvan's preferred modus, the Holo Modus is an item worn around Kento's forearm. It turns his items into holograms, which are then stored electronically in his modus. The modus stores things in a certain number of mega- or gigabytes, depending on it's mass. Obviously, the more mass an object has, the larger amount of space it takes up. When Kento wants an item, he simply scrolls through the list, and creates a hologram of that item that can be touched and brought into the physical world. The only downside to this modus, is that it has a battery. The more it's used, the more the battery is drained, and it must be charged or have its batteries replaced. When it loses charge, it dies, and all items are temporally locked until it charges again. Also, there is a limited amount of space on the moduses harddrive. It can be upgraded to have more space, however. Atbash Modus Organizes objects into alphabetical order and changes the letters to Hebrew, so you have to translate it on the internet, and It gets very frustrating to use. Button Modus Captchalogue cards are arranged in a stack, and the player can only use or otherwise interact with the one at the top of the stack. The top card may also be combined with the previous card if doing so is logical (or if the objects can be physically forced into one another), or use it with the previous card.But it ever gets too full. Sketch Modus Similar in looks to the Book Modus, the Sketch Modus relies on the player's artistic ability. By drawing a crude picture of the needed captchalouge card, it will select what looks closest to the sketch. Not recommended to those who cannot draw. It can hold a maximum of 10 cards. Video Game Inventory Modus I sorts cards into these categories: Weapons, Healing Items/Food, Important Items, Junk. If you don't have enough captchalogue cards, it will add a slow effect to the person who's using the Modus, though still allowing you to carry the item. It is used by Kyle Monroe. God Modus Creates worlds in place of captchalouge cards, the worlds will create item that the inhabitants of the world will use to make any thing you want EX: weapon's, food, etc. Dream Swap Modus The dream swap modus is not currently owned by anyone. The functionality is very similar to the juju modus, how instead of sending capchalogued items to the users sylladex, will send items to a counterpart users sylladex instead. this counterpart is actually the users dreamself, though the user of the sylladex must select the moon of which their dreamself is on, otherwise the items will be dropped in the bedroom of an unsuspecting person who happens to sleep on the moon that was selected. Category:MISC Category:The Riddle Modus